I See Fire
by Checkerz
Summary: Jae-Ha realizes his love for Yona. Deathfic!
**I See Fire**

 _Summary: Jae-Ha realizes his love for Yona._ **Deathfic!**

* * *

The world was grey.

The skies rumbled.

Rain splattered against ivory skin.

His eyelashes felt like lead.

His bones were burning at the center.

Jae-Ha's stomach shook.

His limbs felt dead.

 _It was cold_.

They were numb.

 _It was so cold._

He couldn't open his eyes.

He couldn't look at the sky.

 _He couldn't feel his leg._

He couldn't stop shaking.

Jae-Ha tried to move his leg.

Tried to breath in through his nose and out through his mouth.

He gritted his teeth in pain.

The man couldn't pull himself out of the mud long enough for it to work.

It just sucked him right back in.

Jae-Ha collapsed in exhaustion.

A white hot pain burned throughout his entire body.

His eyes refused to open.

He could only listen to the world around him as it faded away.

The thunder rumbling.

The rain hitting the trees above.

Birds singing.

Mice running through tall grass.

He could feel rain slipping down his neck, soaking into detailed fabric.

He could feel something else.

It sat on his chest, making his lungs work harder.

His head seem lighter.

 _His heart slower._

It pooled onto his collar bone and ran down his fingers.

Jae-Ha flinched when a small cold hand touched his.

Green eyes flashed open.

They stared back at the dark sky.

And two purple orbs.

They were connected to a face.

A face that was young, innocent and _strong_.

They had a strength even Jae-Ha couldn't imagine.

A strength that couldn't be taught.

Two purple orbs that had known pain.

Had known friendship.

 _Betrayal_.

Had seen death.

That burned with an animalistic desire to protect those she loved.

Jae-ha's eyelashes fell.

There was a fire that made him believe in the legend.

Believe in what they were fighting for.

They were fighting for love, peace, kindness and humanity.

Those eyes, that fire- would continue to fight for those things well beyond the grave.

 _Well beyond time._

That face would grow old.

It would become withered with courage.

With passion.

 _With wisdom._

With strength.

Pain.

 _And struggle._

But the flames would never die.

Jae-Ha heard Yona shout his name.

Her hands shake him.

His eyes didn't open.

It was a fire he was glad to serve.

To protect.

 _And die for._

It made Jae-Ha want to stop running.

It made him care about something other than freedom and his own gain.

It made Jae-Ha honestly care about the girl that he met at Awa port.

The second her small palm touched his sweaty forehead-

Jae-Ha no longer felt like a slave.

 _He only felt love._

He felt like a moment away from her was a moment back in chains.

The shouting didn't stop.

More hands roamed his body, his clothing.

 _His face._

They put pressure somewhere on his chest.

Wild, golden eyes and green scaling passed in front of his vision.

 _I'm sorry._

His frame was being moved.

 _I'm sorry._

This time the pain was like a distant memory.

It was hard to remember.

It could only recall Yona's face.

Her face as she drew near the cliff.

As rocks crumbled underneath fragile ankles.

Her face as those eyes closed and she called out his name.

Jae-Ha could only remember her face as she fell.

Fell through the rain as her hand grasped for his.

Jae-Ha could only remember feeling compelled to jump off with her.

He could only remember trying to hold on.

Trying to get one of her scarred, calloused hands to grab onto the ledge.

Trying to scramble his white boot against the rocks.

He remembered missing.

 _Slipping_.

Making sure Yona grabbed on.

He could only remember her face as he fell instead.

Jae-Ha remembered falling through the sky and not flying.

He remembered lying on the cold hard ground.

Remembered Yona looking back at him.

He remembered that as his whole world blackened.

As four dragons stared down on him.

As he wept for joy he had the chance to protect her.

 _That she was safe._

Jae-Ha would remembered the King he loved and died to protect.

He would remember his life.

His opportunities.

His escape from the village.

 _Garou_.

He would remember freedom.

He would remember how it felt.

How it felt to soar among the clouds.

And Jae-Ha would remember how he was wrong.

 _He would remember Akatsuki no Yona._

 **Fin**.


End file.
